SOX
by Rose Whistersky
Summary: S.O.X atau Spy Organization Xtermac. Sebuah organisasi yang menaungi remaja-remaja yang rata-rata mempunyai kejeniusan tinggi. Remaja-remaja yang memang kebanyakan memiliki rahasia atas masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Sekarang jika mereka disuruh untuk berperang melawan sahabat mereka atau pasangan kekasih mereka yg telah berpindah organisasi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

S.O.X

**.OoOoO.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : KakaSakuSasu 'slight Nejiten, ShikaIno, NaruHina etc'**

**.**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Summary**

S.O.X atau Spy Organization Xtermac. Sebuah organisasi yang menaungi remaja-remaja yang rata-rata mempunyai kejeniusan tinggi. Remaja-remaja yang memang kebanyakan memiliki rahasia atas masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Sekarang jika mereka disuruh untuk berperang melawan sahabat mereka atau pasangan kekasih mereka yg telah berpindah organisasi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat pagi" Sapa Sakura kepada teman-temannya yang berada didalam kelas. "Pagi Saku-chan" jawab teman-teman sekelasnya serempak, bersamaan dengan kedua sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka dan Naruto Uzumaki. Sebenarnya terdapat 1 orang lagi sahabat yang biasanya menjawab sapaan Sakura, tapi dia tak ada. Sakura juga sudah tak ingin menanyakannya kepada kedua sahabat lainnya itu, entah satu orang itu masih bisa disebut sahabat atau tidak.

Ino, sahabat yang sudah dianggap Sakura sebagai kakak perempuannya menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya diatas meja. "Sakura.." Panggil Ino, "Oh, Hai Ino-pig" Sakura menjawab dengan riang seperti biasanya, tapi Ino tahu, ada yang salah dengan Sakura, mereka telah bersahabat dari kecil, dan Ino tahu kalau sahabat yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adiknya itu memiliki masalah, ditambah lagi masalah yang menimpa Sakura telah menyebar dikalangan teman-teman sekolah mereka. "Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku kalau kau mau" tawar Ino dengan lembut sembari tersenyum sedih ke arah Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam, tetapi terlihat bahwa dia sedang melirik ke arah Naruto, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan dan lirikan dari kedua sahabat wanitanya itu.

"Tak perlu Ino, anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi, dan anggap saja sekarang aku tak pernah mempunyai sahabat bernama Hinata dan juga pernah berpacaran dengan orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke, Aku **membenci mereka**" Jawab Sakura penuh ketenangan.

"Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan hanya diam Ino, dan kau Naruto, ku harap kau tak marah jika aku berniat membalas dendam kepada pacarmu itu dan juga kepada sahabatmu" Ucap Sakura dengan senyuman licik yang menghiasi wajah cantik nan manisnya.

"Pacar kau bilang? Hah, terserah kau. Aku bersedia membantumu jika kau memang membutuhkan bantuanku Sakura" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman licik yang menyamai senyuman licik Sakura, sahabatnya. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatap ngeri kedua sahabatnya yang tengah tersenyum licik tersebut, namun dia hanya dapat mengikuti kedua sahabatnya itu. Karena dia tahu, kedua sahabatnya itu butuh seseorang yang dapat mengembalikaan mereka kejalan yang lurus apabila mereka telah bertindak diluar batas, dan satu-satunya orang yang masih berpikir jernih hanya Ino seorang, setidaknya untuk saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini ketiga sahabat itu sedang berkumpul di markas S.O.X atau Spy Organization Xtermac. Sebuah organisasi yang menaungi remaja-remaja yang rata-rata mempunyai kejeniusan tinggi. Entah apa yang menyebabkan mereka di kumpulkan di tempat ini, tapi karena ini perintah langsung dari 'Father' mereka. Mau tidak mau mereka harus segera datang, mereka mengira akan mendapatkan sebuah misi, namun yang terjadi adalah…

" Aku mengumpulkan team 'Special One' karena aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian kepada anggota kalian yang baru" Ucap orang yang mereka panggil 'Father' itu tenang.

" Untuk apa Father? Hanya dengan kita bertiga saja kami dapat menyelesaikan misi kelas S dengan waktu 1 hari saja kok! Masukkan saja Hatake-san itu ke team 'Special two' atau 'Special three' kami tidak butuh!" Tolak Sakura.

" Aku tahu Cherry, tapi sebagai ketua harusnya kau tahu kalau team mu ini sedang tidak baik, aku tak terima penolakan Cherry, Kakashi silahkan masuk"

Masuklah seorang pria yang mempunyai rambut perak yang seakan menantang gravitasi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya namun tidak menutupi ketampanannya, dia juga memiliki sepasang mata onyx kelam yang sekilas menyamai Sasuke, namun onyx itu lebih ramah dan hangat.

"Hai, perkenalkan aku Kakashi Hatake, mohon bantuannya!" Ucapnya sambil membungkuk sekilas. "Nah Kakashi, mulai hari ini akan ku masukkan kau sebagai anggota team terbaikku 'Special One' dan aku perkenalkan ketuanya, Sakura Haruno, namun disini kami memanggilnya Cherry, dia yang akan melatihmu selama disini" Ucap Father.

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang nampak cuek saja, diamati wajah gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda itu. "Menarik" Gumam Kakashi.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

(A/N)

Hai senpai-senpai sekalian! Aku Author baru disini, maaf kalau cerita ku ini masih jelek, typo bertebaran atau alur yang kecepetan. Maaf yaa senpai-senpai! Namanya juga aku baru belajar, jadi aku berharap bantuan dari senpai-senpai sekalian sekaligus saran dan juga kritik.

Tidak lupa juga aku juga mengharapkan **REVIEWn**ya! Haha..

Terimakasih

Shalza-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**S.O.X**

.OoOoO.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Pair : KakaSakuSasu 'slight Nejiten, ShikaIno, NaruHina etc'**

**.**

**Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Summary**

S.O.X atau Spy Organization Xtermac. Sebuah organisasi yang menaungi remaja-remaja yang rata-rata mempunyai kejeniusan tinggi. Remaja-remaja yang memang kebanyakan memiliki rahasia atas masa lalu mereka yang kelam. Sekarang jika mereka disuruh untuk berperang melawan sahabat mereka atau pasangan kekasih mereka yg telah berpindah organisasi, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

DORR

DORR

DORR

"Hey, Sakura kau yakin akan tetap menerima dia menjadi anggota kita?" Tanya Naruto sembari mengisi pistolnya dengan peluru. "Hn." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Dan kau yang akan melatihnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi. "Iya! Bisakah kau diam Naruto? Apa kau mau kalau ku tembak hah? BAKA," Bentak Sakura. Bentakan Sakura hanya dibalas dengan cengiran rubah Naruto, dan mereka pun melanjutkan latihan menembak mereka yang telah mereka lakukan selama 1 jam.

"Sakura! Ini waktumu melatih anggota baru itu!" Tiba-tiba Ino datang dan berteriak, mengakibatkan tembakan Sakura meleset, dan Naruto bersorak kegirangan karena dia berhasil mengalahkan Sakura yang selama ini selalu menang dalam hal menembak jarak dekat maupun jauh.

**DEATHGLARE!** – Sakura

**Glek!** – Ino

"Ino! BAKA," Bentak Sakura dan tiba-tiba Sakura menembak Ino.

DORR!

Namun tembakan itu hanya mengenai tembok yang ada di samping kiri Ino –Nyaris mengenai telinganya-. Dan itu berhasil membuat jantung kedua manusia berambut pirang itu kaget. Secepat kilat Ino berlari menjauhi Sakura, dia berjanji dalam hati bahwa dia tidak akan pernah mengganggu Sakura jika sedang berlatih menembak- lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sadar bahwa sekarang dia telah terlambat 30 menit dari waktu yang telah dia dan Kakashi jadwalkan, namun dia tidak peduli. Dia tetap dengan santainya berjalan sambil memutar-mutarkan pistol yang ada ditangan kanannya. Sesampainya disana Sakura menggeram marah, taman belakang yang menjadi tempat latihan Kakashi dan Sakura masih kosong, seharusnya kalau Kakashi datang tepat waktu dia pasti berada disini. Sakura terlanjur kesal dan juga marah karena dia merasa tak dihargai, dengan cepat ditinggalkannya tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya. Baru beberapa langkah gadis itu berjalan, terdengar suara laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Namun lagi-lagi Sakura tidak memperdulikannya, atau tepatnya mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya, karena lelaki itu tetap saja berteriak sambil memanggilnya, 'kenapa dia tidak lari dan mengejar- eh?' pikiran Sakura pun tidak dilanjutkannya karena apa yang ada dipikirannya nyatanya terjadi juga.

Sakura pun menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa orang yang telah memegang pergelangan tangannya itu. "Hm, ada apa Kakashi?" Tanya Sakura. "Hn, kau mau kemana? Bukannya kita sekarang ada jadwal latihan? Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku?"

Tuing Tuing Tuing Tuing

Empat kedutan pun bermunculan di jidat Sakura.

'Yang ditinggalkan dan yang meninggalkan tuh siapa sih sebenarnya?' pikir Sakura.

"Aku tak suka jika anggota kelompokku itu tidak mematuhi aturan yang telah ditetapkan. Jika kau ingin aku membimbingmu kau harus patuhi seluruh aturan yang telah ku buat untuk setiap anggota 'Special One'. Apa kau sanggup?" Tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah tenang, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia merasa dongkol dengan Kakashi.

"Yeah, baiklah ketua, aku sanggup, bisakah kita latihan sekarang?"

Sakura mendengus, akhirnya merekapun berjalan menuju taman belakang untuk memulai latihan. Taman belakang itu terletak di mansion S.O.X, taman yang luasnya mungkin berhektar-hektar dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berwarna-warni dan juga terdapat patung cupid ditengahnya. Kakashi dan Sakura pun berjalan menuju ketengah taman itu, atau lebih tepatnya ke patung cupid tersebut, Kakashi pun berhenti untuk mengisi peluru ke pistol emasnya, sedangkan Sakura tetap berjalan menuju patung cupid tersebut.

Sakura mengamati patung cupid tersebut, sekilas kenangan tentang dia dan orang yang mengkhianatinya menghampirinya, namun segera ditepiskannya, dia harus kuat, dan dia harus membalas sakit hati ini, itu yang ada dipikirannya.

Kakashi mengamati gadis bermata emerlard itu, dia sempat melihat pandangan Sakura nampak sendu, namun dia mengabaikannya. "Sakura? Mana sasaran yang harus ku tembak?"

"Tembak patung ini, cari titik merah yang telah ku sebarkan dibadan patung ini, jika kau berhasil menembak tepat di titik merah ini kau akan mendapatkan 2 poin, mengerti?"

"Hn, baiklah" "Aku akan menunggumu di bangku itu, jika telah selesai segera temui aku disana,"

Sakurapun akhirnya berjalan menuju arah bangku yang ditunjuknya tadi. Letak bangku itu terdapat di samping patung tersebut. Sakura pun akhirnya menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain handphone dan juga I-Padnya sembari menunggu.

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

"Hasil yang cukup bagus Kakashi, 8 titik merah berhasil kau tembak, kau mendapatkan poin 16" Ucap Sakura. "Boleh aku bertanya Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi. "Silahkan Kakashi" Jawab Sakura acuh sambil berjalan. Kakashi pun melangkahkan kakinya sehingga dia dapat berjalan di samping gadis galak tersebut, "Apa gunanya poin tersebut?" "Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu itu. Jadi begini, jika kau telah berhasil mengumpulkan 50 poin kau akan mendapatkan senjata mu dan juga kau dapat menjalani misi, sedangkan jika kau mengumpulkan 100 poin itu berarti kau sudah diterima oleh S.O.X mengerti?" Jawab Sakura sembari menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, karena aku sudah lelah dan sepertinya kau juga, besok kita akan melanjutkan latihan lagi. Temui aku di ruangan S.O.X, kau tau kan itu dimana? Pukul 10.00 tepat. Jangan telat, jika kau telat poinmu akan ku potong!" Tegas Sakura.

"Ha'i" Singkat dan padat itulah jawaban Kakashi. Sakura pun hanya mengangguk sekilas dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri tetap berdiri disitu dan memperhatikan Sakura.

"Cantik dan menarik, namun kenapa padangannya begitu sedih?" gumam Kakashi.

Naruto yang kebetulan melihat kejadian itu hanya tersenyum dan bergumam "Aku kira setelah Sasuke pergi kau akan berpaling padaku Saku-chan." Sembari tersenyum sedih. "Kakashi.." Panggil Naruto. "Eh iya, kenapa?" Jawab Kakashi gugup, "Haha, kau terpesona dengan Sakura? Ku beritahu suatu rahasia padamu ya Kakashi, jangan pernah kau bayangkan Sakura itu seperti bunga Sakura, Sakura itu lebih mirip bunga mawar, Indah namun bukan untuk disentuh, hanya bisa dipandang, kau mengerti itu?" "Haha, sepertinya malah kau yang menyukainya Naruto" Goda Kakashi.

**BLUSH**

"Kau memerah Naruto, hahaha" "Kakashiiiiiiii"

Terjadilah adegan kejar-kejaran di Mansion S.O.X yang menggemparkan anggota team yang lainnya

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

* * *

Note :

Haii.. maaf ya kalau chapter kemarin masih kurang bagus dan juga dll. Dan sekaligus aku mau ngucapin terimakasih buat saran-saran dari **F**a**n**t**a**si **L**i**a**r dan juga **M**e**i**l**i**n **H**a**n**a**m**i**y**a. Saran-saran kalian membantu sekalii! Makasih untuk koreksinya senpai-senpai sekalian. Maaf kalau di chap 2 ini aku masih mempunyai kesalahan, misalnya alur yang masih kecepetan atau tanda baca nya yang salah. **  
**

Terimakasih juga utk para readers..

jangan lupa memberi **REVIEW** ya! aku bnr2 mengharapkan review yang berisi kritik dan saran dari kalian semua, termasuk senpai-senpai juga.

Shalza-Chan


End file.
